tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias Asgaldsen
Tobias Asgaldsen is a Nord conscript of the Imperial Legion with a larcenous attitude. Coming from a brutal past, he was sentenced to his position for life in exchange of avoiding the death penalty for his long list of crimes. Biography Early Life Tobias was born to a poor family in the city of Riften, at the planet of Skyrim. Much of his childhood remained a mystery, but it was safe to assume that he had already lived a rough life prior to his adulthood, already getting into trouble such as street gangs and their fights. At the age of 14, Tobias was introduced into the criminal underworld after his harrowing encounter and subsequent capture by the Drowned Dogs Syndicate, a group of infamous pirates and slavers. Instead of being sold as a slave, Tobias was later inducted into the pirates' fold as an asset, after he strangled his jailor to death with his own handcuffs before being subdued by slavers. For the remainder of his teens, he worked his way up through the ranks as a young pirate and slaver, which earned the respect of his crewmates, and the enmity of the authorities. The Devil's Due As two decades passed, Tobias and the Drowned Dogs' infamy and power grew more and more to the extent they were among the most feared criminals in the galaxy, going so far as to make connections with other criminal syndicates such as the Midnight Union of High Rock and the Darkmoon Prowlers of Elsweyr. Eventually, Tobias's reign of terror came to an end when he was captured by the Imperial Legion after a fateful skirmish in the Reach; The Drowned Dogs and Tobias had fallen into a trap set up by the Legion, which used a freighter under the guise of a travelling ship. Among the Legionnaires were commander Valentina. Despite the severe aggression and numbers of the Drowned Dogs' fleet at the time, Valentina's skills aided greatly in driving off the pirates. Upon his trial, Tobias was sentenced for numerous crimes, including but not limited to: piracy, murder, grand theft, destruction of property, and many others. Despite warranting enough offenses to be given the death sentence, he was instead permanently conscripted into the Imperial Legion for life, as punishment for his long list of crimes and to use his unorthodox talents and skills against the enemies of the Empire, despite the initial protests of many who would want him dead. Personality The true personality of Tobias is uncertain; Some see him as a scoundrel who would likely sell his own parents for the right sum to his enemies. Others would see him as a loyal comrade who would risk his life for his fellow compatriots in the Drowned Dogs syndicate. Tobias is known to love getting into fights and had a unsubtle combat style. He was also xenophobic and willing to speak his mind, even if it offended others in the process. Abilities and Equipment Tobias is unusually highly skilled in unarmed combat, melee, firearms, some tech, and mechs as a result of his life with the Drowned Dogs syndicate and other various criminal organizations he made connections with. Along with his considerable abilities, he possesses a wide array of advanced equipment in his arsenal. Among these is an advanced black-market-issued hardsuit, his personal Shredder, and a retrofitted Remorse-issue combat knife he calls 'PAIN', along with his personal CHIM device. After being captured and placed under the subservience of the Imperial Legion, his hardsuit acquired more customizations as well as modifications, and he was grafted with an EE Implant of unknown purpose and function. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords